


Shingeki no Interstellar

by geroine



Category: A Choice with no Regrets - Fandom, Interstellar (2014), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, OC Involvement is Minimal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geroine/pseuds/geroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years ago Levi Ackerman, Farlan Church, and Isabel Magnolia escaped the corruption of the underground city alive and (mostly) unscathed.  Levi doesn't regret cutting his past ties, and he figures he's got the essentials of farming down.  But when Isabel starts claiming that their old farmhouse is haunted, a series of strange events leads him back to Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoë -  people he believed he would never see again.  </p>
<p>Erwin knows that he can't lose this chance to recruit the man once known as 'humanity's best pilot' to pilot the final mission NASA will ever launch, and he makes Levi an offer that he can't refuse.</p>
<p>Familiar with SnK?  Familiar with ACWNR?  Familiar with <i>Interstellar</i>?  Then this is exactly what you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Interstellar

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my NaNoWriMo 2015 project, so I'm not finished yet, but considering _Interstellar_ came out in theaters exactly one year ago today, I couldn't resist the chance to post a little something to celebrate.

Levi knew this place.

His vision was dark, but the buzz of fluorescent lights above his head resonated in his ears, interrupted intermittently as the lights flickered in and out.

He shouldn't be here.

The handle of his trusty switchblade was cool against his palm. A steady dripping sound was coming from the floor below the extended blade. He wasn't sure if the sound was real or imagined.

He couldn't be here.

The final tell was the smell. It invaded his nose, dripped down the back of his throat. It was the unmistakable smell of the underground city, a greasy, revolting mix of sour milk, human sweat, raw sewage, and piss. Above everything else, stronger than the smell of the underground, the metallic smell of blood smothered him.

He didn't want to be here.

Slowly his vision began to clear, and he could make out a dimly lit room. There was something there, on the ground in front of him. Faded words spoken by a familiar voice rang out in his head.

"It's not your fault, Levi. It's not your fault so don't blame yourself for this. You're not the one I blame for this. I couldn't..."

His vision was now crisp, down to the very last detail, and he staggered forward as he recognized what was before his eyes.

Ah, yes. Right. This wasn’t - couldn’t be real. Relieved, Levi embraced the nightmare like an old friend.

Farlan was on the floor, his crumpled body facing away from Levi, unconscious in a pool of his own blood.

His knife clattered to the floor and Levi fell to his knees. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of lukewarm blood seeping through his clothes as he took a deep breath.

More voices were ringing in his head.

"I told you, Aniki."

"Le...vi..."

"This isn't real." He thought to himself.

The voices persisted.

"I told you not to leave."

Wan green eyes scrunched up in pain as they slowly closed flashed across his vision.

"It was meant to be..."

"Bad things happen when you leave, Aniki."

He covered his ears with his hands.

"It's not real!" He thought-shouted at himself.

From far away, a distant, quiet voice called him.

"Aniki?"

Levi's eyes snapped open. He was curled up on his side, breathing hard, with a faint sheen of sweat on his skin. Blinking slowly, he turned his head towards the voice.

Pale light revealed Isabel standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Isabel? What are you doing?" His voice didn't sound right, grating out in the quiet of the morning.

"I heard noises. I thought you were the ghost." She said nervously.

"No." He replied gruffly, reaching for a half-full glass of water on his nightstand to take a sip. In a much smoother voice he added, "There's no such things as ghosts."

"Miranda believes me." Isabel stated with a hint of defiance before adding, "She says ghosts can show up anywhere."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Miranda lately? She's so old I wouldn't be surprised if she was one herself. Maybe it's her who's haunting you." Levi scoffed.

Despite her best efforts, Izzy couldn't help but smile at that.

"Go back to bed, Izzy." He said tiredly.

Isabel folded her arms across her chest and looked him in the eyes, regarding him with a level gaze.

"Were you dreaming about the underground, Aniki?" She asked.

Levi suddenly found the corner of his mattress fascinating. Squinting his eyes shut he shook his head slightly and took a deep breath.

"Get your butt back to bed, Izzy."

He didn't look up until he heard her footsteps receding down the hallway, her bedroom door closing softly.

Exhaling slowly, Levi sat up in his bed. He brought his hand up to massage his forehead and grimaced at the sweat on his brow. Sighing, he decided to take a shower.

He pulled the covers off his legs and got out of bed, drawn to the window by the light of the coming sunrise. He was only able to fully shake the images of the dream from his mind when his eyes saw the familiar sight outside his bedroom window.

Through the grimy, dust-coated glass, he saw the dirt road in front of their modest farmhouse, damp with morning dew, and distant hills highlighted by the soon-to-be rising sun. In the couple of miles between the road and the hills was acres and acres of corn. His corn. He could just make out the neighbor, Nelson’s, truck driving on the road at the edge of his land, leaving a trail of dust in its wake.

Levi took a couple more deep breaths in and out until the sticky feeling of his sweaty skin prompted him to take a shower and get ready for the day


End file.
